


Darkness Waits... (A Hermitcraft AU Fanfiction)

by PizzaCatto123



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Viktor | Iskall85
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCatto123/pseuds/PizzaCatto123
Summary: Magic is a prominent aspect of this world. Creatures of all kinds have settled here, bringing their magic and the knowledge that comes with it. Of course, there are several types of magic, and rules that must be followed when using said magic. But what happens when dark magic, one of the most rare yet dangerous types of magic, corrupts an innocent Hermit looking for answers?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first ever written story!

This is an alternate universe where there are many types of magic, and quite a few hermits happen to have some of their own

Here's the magic each hermit possesses (if they have any):

Xisuma - Admin

Grian - Watcher

Tango - Elemental (Fire)

Stress - Elemental (Nature)

Etho - Elemental (Ice)

Evil Xisuma - Hacker

Scar and Cub - Vex

No one else has magic.

This story will be released in segments, meaning I will write several chapters at a time then release them when I'm done. This is so I don't overwhelm myself with a strict schedule, so don't expect consistent updates. Have a nice day!

Edit: I lied, I'll be updating every other week. :)


	2. Before It Began...

A jingle played, its notes falling upon the ears of the one who entered the building. Tango was nearly finished with this new tower, one that was inspired by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (TM). All he had to do was the interior, but he knew someone else who could do it better.

"Hey Tango!" Bdubs triggered the tripwire and looked around the barren insides. "Man, you really need help, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming." Tango began to lead Bdubs through the tower, pointing out areas and ideas he had. Tango was having fun listing things he wanted to do, and Bdubs was enjoying it, too. Eventually, Bdubs stopped moving, and Tango ran into him. Bdubs turned around, grinning.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for this! Thanks so much for letting me do this, I already have so many ideas for this place! We could set up a main mechanic area there, or..." Bdubs began ranting at that point, so Tango just let him, nodding whenever given a prompt but mostly zoning out to let him do his thing. Then he looked outside.

"Oh man, sunset already? Time moves fast." Tango turned back around to see Bdubs already leaving.

"Gotta go, then. See ya later Dr. Tango!"

"See you, Weasel!" Tango giggled to himself, reminded of their plans to be evil scientists working together. Of course Bdubs chose to be the sidekick. But that wasn't important right now. Tango took to the skies, even though the distance to his main base was quite short, and drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Tango was plotting with Bdubs again when he got a private message from Xisuma.

_Xisumavoid whispered to you: Come to my base at noon. We need to have a meeting._

Tango was confused. ' _A meeting? About what?_ ' His thoughts were interrupted when Bdubs snapped in his face.

"Hey Tango, you ok? You zoned out." Bdubs looked worried, so Tango responded quickly.

"Yeah, sorry. X just asked me to go to his base at noon, it's nothing important." He grinned awkwardly, changing the topic quickly. Bdubs squinted slightly, suspicious, but he ignored the small detail.

At noon, he went to Xisuma's base like he was asked and flew to the center tower, noticing the crowd gathered there. He landed next to the entrance and looked around. The group consisted of Grian, Etho, Stress, Scar, Cub, and Xisuma. There was quite a bit of small chatter among them, but he couldn't hang on to a single conversation. Suddenly, the whispers shushed as Xisuma called everyone's attention.

"Ok, I understand you are all confused about why I've called you here-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you quickly get to the point, please? I have another meeting I really need to get to."

"Alright Scar, I'll just give a basic rundown then." Xisuma sighed and created a small screen next to his nether portal, displaying magic readings from a seemingly random forest. Most of it was green, typical for forests, but there was one area, very small and hidden in a corner of the map, that was a very dark grey, almost black. "There have been signs of dark magic spreading through Hermitcraft."

Everyone gasped. Dark magic, Tango remembered reading once, was one of the most powerful types of magic in existence. Due to its power, however, it has the ability to corrupt its users, especially if they weren't born with dark magic. Xisuma shushed everyone, then continued.

"Now, I don't know exactly where this is, but as long as it doesn't spread, I believe it would be safer to leave it alone and only quarantine the area if we find it." Xisuma looked across the group. "So don't go looking for it without my permission, alright? And don't tell anyone else, either. We don't need this getting to someone who's gonna mess with it."

The group nodded. "I'm glad you all understand. I'll update you if anything else happens." And with that, the meeting was concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the first chapter! It's pretty short, but so it goes. This is mostly a prologue, but a plot point does occur at the end. Also, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I have school, so I had to write several chapters ahead of time so you can be constantly updated.
> 
> Have a nice day! :)


End file.
